kikaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Walker
Paul Walker, also known as Kikaida, is your stock hero who is a powerful android created to thwart the evil organization known as DARK. Escaping the evil robot by using his Side Machine, Paul went back to DARK's base, where Dr. Komyoji and his daughter were at. Speaking to them about his Conscience Circuit, Paul was about to have it completed when the sinister Professor Gill, spoke through a mike, revealing that he knew Dr. Komyoji betrayed him. The base was then set on fire, with Komyoji disappearing in said fire after telling Paul to stop DARK and their ambitions. Although Paul and Mitsuko made it out alive, they were unable to regroup with Dr. Komyoji, who also made it out alive with amnesia. Later on, Gray Rhino King disguises himself as Dr. Komyoji to try and trick Masaru into believing himself as his father. When that didn't work, Gray Rhino King kidnaps Masaru and uses him as a trap against Paul. Transforming into Kikaida then saving Masaru and himself from the trap, Paul engages his foe in combat once more. Although Paul won, this was only the start for the long battle between him and DARK's members. Afterwards, Paul would continue to fight against DARK's other Destructoids and destroy them, sometimes with varying results in terms of the situation. 'Personality' Paul is good to a fault. He is excessively chivalrous, flirtatious, polite, motivated, cheerful, civically minded and brave to a fault. He's kind, compassionate, and a chivalrous pretty boy lady-killer. He will fight to the bitter end to foil the plans of Professor Gill and his Destructoids. Paul is a superheroic android. He was manufactured to use flirting as his weapon. Paul endures brutal physical hand-to-hand combat and rigid discipline, and his training combined with his enhanced physique makes him nearly unstoppable when facing DARK, though he is by no means invincible. Paul is very skilled and lethal enough in battle and sparring when it comes to fighting Destructoids and Android Henchmen. Charming, handsome, talented, and very chivalrous: Paul knows that he is all these things and as he would gladly tell you, he is so much more. He prides himself on his ability to make anyone weak in the knees, and it's this effortless charm that has enabled him to be such a favorite of the women. Still, Paul is easy to get along with and can make conversation with almost anyone. He's not difficult to please, easily entertained, and very flirtatious. Paul, himself, would admit that he is flighty and shallow, though anyone who takes the time to know him beyond a surface level would discover that there is more depth there than he cares to let on. Despite slurs being called to women, it’s worth noting that Paul almost never uses words to describe women, except saying "villain" to Pink Armadillo. It's no surprise that Paul does quite well for himself with the ladies. Paul is known to be a highly sexual and promiscuous person. Paul adores all women and children, and harming them is a very good way to send him into a murderous rage. It should also be noted that while Paul gets along fine with most people, when he cares about women, he cares deeply. He is willing to put women ahead of himself and will risk his own well-being to protect any woman. Paul is known for his compelling personality and "movie-star" good-looks. He is well-known for going through four or five lovers in one visit. For the most part, people assume he does this for the gifts or attention he receives. Paul keeps it a secret. However, Professor Gill orders him to come to DARK and if he refuses, Professor Gill would torture Paul even more until he does. As such, Paul remains emotionally unattached to most of his trysts. He harbors a love for Mitsuko, however, Paul has allowed himself to view sex as casual and generally unimportant. Though he is primarily attracted to women, certain men will appeal to him as well. 'Physical Appearance' Human Form: Paul is a very good-looking Caucasian-American man. His build is slim yet muscular. Paul has classic "feminine" pretty boy features. Paul has blue eyes, long lashes, full lips and light brown hair. Paul's wardrobe is rarely limited to the colours of his Kikaida designation (which was red and light blue). Instead, Paul's wardrobe follows the trends that can be found in American culture at the time of the show (much like his hair). While red and blue is always a part of his ensemble, Paul can often be found wearing other bright vibrant colours, including reds and dark blues (Paul often wears tops emblazoned with the colours of anything). Kikaida Form: When his powers are active, Paul is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. The upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume are half red and half light blue. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of gray gloves that have yellow lines at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of red and light blue boots. Situated around the middle of his waist sits a pure white belt that holds Paul's Power-Morpher in the place of a belt buckle. Outside of all of the gray, the rest of the costume is a light red and blue. The Kikaida uniform is topped off with a helmet; the top of which is fashioned in the shape of a crescent glass moon. The glass surrounds the Conscience Circuit of the helmet and the mouth piece of the helmet is covered by a half red and half blue paint that is fashioned in the shape of a mouth. 'Would Hit a Girl' in the breasts multiple times]] In all fairness to Paul, every female Destructoid and Android Henchman he's ever fought and destroyed, is some sort of super-strong monster who tries to kill him. If Paul does, it's either because he's not sexist and he believes in beating monsters up equally, or because he knows that holding back against female opponents is a good way to get him beat up or killed or endanger his friends/allies/muggles. If Paul does not, he will certainly put them in their place somehow. Paul will even resort to physical violence if needed. Transformation Paul transforms into his battle form by first using his right hand's fingers to portray the number three. He then stretches his arms to their respective sides and then activates his arm switches from right to left by crossing them together. Paul raises his arms high in the air. A burst of energy then surrounds Paul as he changes into his battle form. Abilities As an expert in hand-to-hand combat and multiple other things, Paul is without a doubt a very advanced android. Even in his human form, Paul has multiple functions and has enough power as well as durability to withstand a 5000 degree flamethrower, ward off by Red Mine Toad. Kikaida is Paul's alternate form, a powerful battle android that has well over 1,500,000 horsepower with a "heart" who fights to protect the world from Professor Gill and the DARK organization. His outer shell is half-blue and half-red because of his incomplete conscience circuit (if it was complete he would only be blue, as blue signifies "good" in the Japanese culture). In this form, Paul is stronger than any android and if defeated by any of them (through a surprise attack), he can grow stronger to overcome them. Paul is highly athletic, and is able to perform various gymnastic feats and martial moves with style and attitude. Weaknesses Either in human form or android form, a Destructoid with a tentacle, long tongue, or a whip-like arm, usually wraps successfully around Paul's neck. The Destructoid assassin's death-grip tightens around Paul's neck. In situations like this, Paul grunts futilely for air. Paul sinks slowly -- his eyes bulge as the sight of the end of the death-grip wrapped around his neck squeezes. Paul either elbows or punches them repeatedly in return. Category:Protagonist Category:Android Category:Abuser Category:Hero Category:Would Hit a Girl